Le triomphe de l'amour
by Lily Potter 77
Summary: Et si Lucy n'était pas morte?...


Me voici avec ma première fic sur Urgences. C'est une Carter/Lucy ainsi que Luka/Abby.

**Chapitre 1 : Une St-Valentin sanglante (partie1)**

-BIPPPPPPPPPPP...

Carter ouvrit les yeux et regarda son réveil. il était 6H00. et il commencait sa garde à 8Hres. Il se leva et choisit de prendre une douche. Il rentra dans la douche et ses pensées se concentrèrent sur une jeune interne. il la connaissait depuis 2 ans maintenant et ce qui au début ne semblait être que de l'amitié, s'était rapidement transformé en amour. il devait se l'avouer il était amoureux de Lucy. Mais il n'avait jamais été très habile avec les femmes, il ne savait pas comment avouer à la jeune interne ses sentiments. Mais il se convainca qu'il lui ferait sa déclaration se soir lors du party de la St-Valentin. Il resorti de la douche, s'habilla et prit le chemin du County.

À l'autre bout de la ville, dans son petit appartement Lucy venait elle aussi, de se lever. Tout comme Carter, sa garde débutait à 8Hres. Elle décida elle aussi de prendre une douche. Elle entra sous le jet et laissa l"eau coulée sur son corps s'imganinant que c'était plutôt les mains de Carter qui glissait sur son corps. Elle ouvrit les yeux stupéfaites. Elle devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Elle était amoureuse de Carter. En réalité, elle l'aime depuis la première fois qu'elle l'a apperçue. Bien sûr, ils se sont souvent disputés, mais jamais les sentiments de Lucy envers Carter n'avaient changés. Elle rêvait de lui à chaque soir. Elle pensait que Carter ne devait peut-être pas partager ses sentiments. Le coeur lourd d'indécisions elle prit le chemin du County.

Carter et Lucy arrivèrent en même temps dans le parc des ambulances.

- Bonjour Lucy, dit le jeune médecin qui était soudainement devenu plus rouge.

- Bonjour dr. Carter.

Carter lui sourit.

- Vous savez Lucy vous pouvez m'appeller John, lorsque nous ne sommes pas en service.

- C'est d'accord, bonjour John.

Ils entrent tous les deux et se rendent à la salle de repos se changés. Ils finissaient de s'habiller, lorsque Carol apparut.

- Carter, on a un AVP, train contre autobus scolaire, on nous amènes tous les bléssés. On a besoin de vous deux. Mark et Kerry ont déjà pris en charge les premiers arrivés.

- Ok on te suit.

Ils sortent en vitesse et Carter et Lucy prennent la civière qui arrive.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a?

- Garçon de 10 ans, assis à l'avant de l'autobus, se plaint de douleur au niveau du ventre.

- Ok, on lui fait NFS, Iono. Quel est ton nom petit?

- Michael.

- Bonjour Michael, moi je suis le docteur Carter et voiçi le docteur Knight. Peux-tu me dire ou tu as mal?

Le petit garçon montra son ventre Carter appuya, le petit hurla.

- Ok on le monte au scan, il y a une possibilité d'une blessure au foie, à la rate ou au pancréas.

Le petit garçon regarda Lucy.

- Et ma soeur, comment va-t-elle?

- Je vais voir, ou elle est. Comment s'appelle-t-elle?

- Sandy. Elle a 8 ans, elle était assise avec moi.

- Ok, je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Lucy sort et se dirige vers la réception.

- Randi est-ce qu'on aurait reçu une petite fille de 8 ans qui s'appellerait Sandy?

- oui, Marc est en train de s'occuper d'elle en salle 2.

Lucy se dirigea vers la salle 2. Elle entra.

- Bonjour, Docteur Greene, comment va-t-elle? Son frère veut de ses nouvelles.

- Elle va bien, elle n'a qu'une jambe de cassé. Qu'en est-il de son frère?

- On la emmener au scan. On craint une blessure au foie, au pancréas ou a la rate.

- Bon, tu veux parler à la petite.

- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

- Non allez y.

Mark et Lucy s'approchent de la petite fille. Il s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

- Sandy il y a içi quelqu'un qui voudrait te parler.

Sandy regarde la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle.

- Bonjour Sandy. Je suis le docteur Knight.

- Bonjour, savez-vous ou est mon frère?

- Oui, je suis un des docteurs qui se sont occupés de ton frère.

- Comment il va?

- Il va bien, on est en train de lui faire un peu plus d'examens, pour être sur qu'il n'a rien de grave.

- Est-ce que je vais avoir le droit de le voir?

- Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes, n'est-ce pas docteur Greene&

- Tu peux même y aller immédiatement. Je vais aller te chercher un fauteuil et le docteur Knight va t'accompagner vers la salle oèu se trouve ton frère.

- Ok

Marc sortit et revient quelques minutes plus tard, poussant un fauteuil. Il déposa la petite dans le fauteuil et Lucy parti en direction de la salle ou Carter se trouvait avec le petit garçon. Lucy entra et le visage du jeune garçon s'illumina.

- Sandy, tu vas bien?

- Oui, Michael, comme tu le vois, je n'ai qu'une jambe de facturée.

Carter regarda Lucy et se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Nous allons vous laisser seuls quelques minutes, je dois parler au docteur Knight, nous reviendrons bientôt.

Carter fit signe à Lucy de le suivre. Ils sortent dans le couloir.

- Lucy j'ai reçu les résultats du scan.

- Alors.

- On devra lui faire une laparotomie, afin de lui retirer la rate et le pancréas.

- Lui avez-vous expliquer ce que vous alliez devoir faire?

- Oui, pourrais-tu expliquez tout cela à sa soeur.

- Si tu veux.

Ils retournent dans la salle et Lucy se baissa pour être à la hauteur de Sandy.

- Sandy on va devoir opérer ton grand-frère.

- Mais après cela, il ira bien.

- Oui je te le promets.

Lucy et elle se rendirent dans la salle d'attente. Lucy la laisse en compagnie de ses parents, puis elle prit un dossier et se rendit en salle 1. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle s'apperçut que la personne se parlait à elle-même.

- Bonjour Mr. Sobricski, je suis le docteur Knight. Vous vous plaignez donc de mots de tête.

Le patient sembla soudain se reconecter avec la réalité

- Pardon, mais qu'avez-vous dit?

- Depuis combien de jours avez-vous mal à la tête?

- 2 jours, mais lorsqu'on est étudiant on ne veut pas s'en préoccupé

- Vous êtes étudiant en quoi?

- En droit.

- Je vais vous chercher des aspirines.

Elle s'apperçoit que le jeune homme ne lui répond pas qu'il est de nouveau déconnecté du monde. Lucy sortit et se mit à la recherche de Carter. Elle le trouva en salle de repos.

- Dr Carter. J'aurais besoin de votre avis.

- Qu'y a-t-il Lucy?

- J'ai un patient un peu bizarre, lorsque je suis entrée il se parlait tout seul et c'était la même choase lorsque je suis partie.

- Que craint-tu?

- la schizophrénie.

- Bien allons-y.

Carter suit Lucy. Ils retournèrent à la salle 1. Le jeune homme était toujours een train de se parler seul.

- Bonjour Mr. Sobricski, je suis le docteur Carter, comment allez-vous?

Le jeune homme sortit de sa transe.

- J'ai mal à la tête depuis 2 jours.

- Dr Knight, que pensez-vous peut provoquer ces maux de tête?

- Plusieurs choses docteur Carter. Il serait bon que nous lui fassions un scan du crâne.

- Vous avez raison, Mr Sobriscki, nous revenons bientôt.

Carter s'apperçut que le jeune homme s'était remis à se parler à lui-même. Carter fit signe à Lucy de le suivre. Ils sortirent et prirent le chemin de la salle de repos.

- Lucy avez-vous envie de venir manger un peu au doc Magoo.

- Je suis d'accord.

Ils prirent leurs manteaux et se rendirent à la reception.

-Randi si on besoin de nous, beepez-nous on sera au doc Magoo.

- Ok d'accord.

Carter et Lucy traversent de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils s'asseoient un à côté de l'autre et se commandèrent quelque chose.

- Tu as bien raison, Lucy, nous allons devoir appeler un psychiatre.

- combien de temps faudra-t-il attendre?

- Je n'en sais rien.

Les 2 veulent prendre la salière et involontairement leurs mains se touchent. Lucy rougit et voulut retirer sa main, mais Carter la garda dans la sienne. il se dit que c'était le moment ou jamais d'avouer à Lucy ses sentiments.

- Lucy, je voudrais te dire que...

Il fut interrompu par son beeper qui se mit à sonner. Il le regarda. Il se leva.

- Lucy, on doit retourner aux urgences, ils vont recevoir 2 BPB.

Ils reviennent au pas de course vers l'entrée des ambulances.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on as?

- Adolescent de 18 ans, il a reçu 2 balles. On lui a donné 2 culot de sang.

- Ok on lui fait NFS, Iono.

- Merde il fébrile.

- Emmèmez le défibrilateur chargez-le à 200. On dégage.

Il le choque, mais il n'y aucune réaction.

- Chargez à 250. On dégage.

Il le choque. Toujours pas de réaction.

- Chargez à 300. On dégage.

Il le choque. Le coeur se remet à battre.

- Ok on le monte au scan.

- Dr Carter attendez.

Lucy lui montre la radio.

- On a pas besoin de scan regardez.

- Ok, on le monte au bloc, beepez Romano et dites-lui qu'on a un pneumo-thorax.

Le patient monte au bloc. Lucy se tourne vers Carter.

- Je vais voir Mr Sobriscki.

- ok, donne-lui 10mg de compazine et rappelle un psy.

Lucy se rend à la salle 1. Mr Sobriscki était calme.

- Bonjour Mr. Sobriscki, je vais vous faire une injection de compazine cela devrait calmer vos maux de tête.

Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas remarquer que le jeune homme tennait un couteau dans ses mains et sans crier gare il se jette sur la jeune femme et lui donne 3 coups de couteau : 1 à la george, 1 à la poitrine et 1 à l'abdomen. La jeune femme s'effondra.

Pendant ce temps, Carter était à la recherche de Lucy. Il se rendit à la réception et demanda à Randi

- Dis Randi tu n'aurais pas vu le docteur Knight par hasard.

- Désolé docteur Carter, je ne l'ai pas vue.

Carter se dit que la jeune femme devait se trouver encore en salle 1 et il décida d'aller la chercher. Il entra.

- Lucy? Le party est commencé. Viens-tu?

Il entra dans la pièce mais ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui se dressa soudain derrière lui. Sobriscki donna 2 coups de couteau dans le dos du jeune homme. Il grimaça de douleur et porta sa main à son dos pour s'appercevoir qu'il saignait. Il s'effondra et tournant la tête vers la gauche, il apperçut Lucy qui baignait dans son sang. Sobriscki s'était sauvé. La jeune femme le regarda. Puis ses yeux se fermerèrent et elle perdit connaissance.

- Lucy...

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini. Envoyés des reviews et je vous poste le deuxième. Bisous Nathalie xxx


End file.
